There is currently no available single remote control device for controlling the computer functions and non-computer functions (e.g., entertainment functions such as DVD (digital video disk) playback, compact disk operations, and game functions) in an integrated product such as a computer that is configured to provide home entertainment functions. One example of such an integrated product is a personal computer that can provide home entertainment functions.
As these integrated products with computer functionality and home entertainment functionality become more prevalent, it is important that the consumer is not subjected to a complicated and confusing experience in controlling these integrated products. The consumer would typically expect that these integrated products are as easy to operate and control as the current conventional consumer electronic devices with home entertainment functions.
To operate any conventional remote control device, typically a button or a key is depressed by the consumer. A depressed key or button translates into a control signal (e.g. an infrared light signal or radio frequency signal or other types of control signals) that is received by a remote host device, such as a television or a computer. A remote control device for a computer is not able to control the operations of a consumer electronic devices, such as televisions, radio/stereo devices, compact disk (CD) players, digital video disc (DVD) disk players, video cassette recorders (VCR), set-top boxes, and/or other types of consumer electronic devices. Similarly, a remote control device for a consumer electronic device is not able to control a computer. Currently, it is typical for the consumer to accumulate three or more remote control devices in order to operate and control an integrated product such as a computer with home entertainment functions. This multiple number of remote control devices is an inconvenience for the consumer.
Therefore, the current technology is limited in its capabilities and suffers from at least the above constraints and deficiencies.